Southland Mall
Southland Mall is an El Zaphian shopping centre established in 1903 in Cicmpillici, New Japan. History In 1903, Southland Mall was opened in public. It was an indoor shopping centre. In 1938, The mall celebrated its 35th birthday. Named originally "E.R.C" to fit in with other shopping centres, Southland, etc., it opened as "Cicmpillici West". It was later renamed "Cicmpillici City", and then just "Hayler". In July 1983, the Myer Emporium sold the shopping centre to the Gandel Group of Companies. It is currently owned 50:50 by GCP and Vantiy Group. In July 21, 2003, Southland Mall celebrated it's 100th anniversary for being the best shopping mall ever. In May 15, 2019, Southland has opened a new store called "Tru Kids" that owns the Toys "R" Us and Babies "R" Us brands. Incidents 1965 shootings On January 9, 1965, Kai-You Mokes killed 4 people and injured 372 others in Southland Mall in Cicmpillici, West El Zapher. 1977 shootings Main article: 1977 Southland shooting On November 21, 1977, four members of transnational crime syndicate, Shsobatsu-shi Ichizoku, Shinobu Mizushima, Makoto Koizumi, Taiki Ueda and, Kouki Kato, killed 213 people and injured 443 others. 2002 shootings Main article: 2002 Southland shooting On June 19, 2002, two members of SSI; Chino Ichizimiko and Steve Ito killed 313 people and injuring 543 others in the Southland shopping centre in Cicmpillici. It was one of the most deadliest mass shootings in El Zaphian history. 2019 shootings Main article: 2019 Southland shooting On January 18, 2019, 6:22 PM Kai-You Sakamoto killed 318 poeple and injuring 535 others in Southland Mall in Calium. Current tenants Anchor stores * Bi-Lo * Chijimatsu Safeway * JCPenney Banks * BEK * ASB Bank * Security Bank * Westpac * ANZ * East West Bank Stores * Spark * Vodafone * Clear * Smart * VTC * Madpea * Michael Hill * Babycity * Benetton * H&M * WHSmith * Legoland * School's Out * Victoria's Secret * Disney * Linda's Shoes * NV Jewellery * T&T Children's Wear * Apple * Chop Zuey * Sony * The NGN Store * Health 2000 * The Body Shop * Theopysonic * Meroview * Naisuka * MemoExpress * EB Games * Hallensteins * Hugo Boss * Gymboree * Tiffany & Co. * Kathmandu * Rebel Sport * Urban Planet * Best Buy (formerly Dick Smith Electronics) * Glassons * El TV Zapher Shop * The $2 Shop * Bench * Forever 21 * CyberZone * EKS * Justice ** Brothers * 77 Kids * American Eagle Outfitters * Playmobil * Lush * Tory Burch * Hugo Boss * Cotton On * Cotton On Kids * The North Face * Penshoppe * Guess * El Zapher Post * Aéropostale ** P.S. from Aéropostale * Adidas * Nike * Under Armor Other stores * Abercrmbie & Fitch * Bath & Body Works * The Children's Place * Disney * Gap * GNC * Hollister * Toys "R" Us * Kids "R" Us * Mitchell's * Universal Studios Store * Warner Brothers Studio Store * Violet's Food court * Auntie Anne's * Moe's Southwest Grill * TCBY * McDonald's * Subway * Shantler * Red Rooster * St Pierre's Sushi * PauSalads * Starbucks Coffee * Wendy's Supa Sundaes * Taco Bell * Chowking * The Cheesecake Shop * Shakey's Pizza * Pizza Hut * Jollibee * Delifrance * Greenwich * Tokyo Tokyo * Bonchon Chicken * Kenny Rogers' Roasters * Army Navy Burger + Burrito Restaurants and more * Chuck E. Cheese's * Somaro Cinemas * Southern Cinemas * Denny's * Rainforest Cafe * TGI Friday's * IHOP * Moe's Southwest Grill * Burger King Whopper Bar